iz_onefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Suki to Iwasetai (música)
}}"Suki to Iwasetai", também conhecida como "Won't You Kiss?", "I Want To Say I Like You" ou "Say You Love Me" (Japonês: 好きと言わせたい; Coreano:좋아한다고 말하게 하고 싶어; Lit.: Eu quero dizer que gosto de você) é uma música japonesa do grupo nipo-coreano IZ*ONE, primeira faixa do single de estréia japonês do grupo, Suki to Iwasetai, além de faixa-título. A música foi performada pela primeira vez no programa de TV japonês CDTV no dia 1 de janeiro de 2019. Áudio Letra kagayai teru daiyamondo wa doko ka ni shimai wasure teru no? nē mōichido omoi dashite yo mukashi no yō ni tokimekimasho ai wa itsumo narete kite shimau mono tokidoki wa tashikamenaito doko ka itchau yo zettai suki to iwa setai anata no hou kara suki to iwa setai Won't you kiss? suki to iwa setai watashi no me o mite suki to iwa setai Won't you kiss? dakishimete kurete mo tsutawatte konai chanto kotoba de chōdai Won't you kiss? tsui tsuyo gatte itte mitakedo son'na koto wa dekinai ne e mōsukoshi kotchi o mite yo mune no oku de sakende irunoni ai wa yagate baransu kuzureru mono yasashi-sa de sasō ete nai to katamuite shimau yo dakara sukitoiinasai kantan'na kotodesho sukitoiinasai One more kiss sukitoiinasai imasara demo ī sukitoiinasai One more kiss ushinaitakunai sonzaidattara motto kimochi o kika sete One more kiss nē watashi dake ni zutto iwa seru tsumori? onaji kurai itte kurenakya ai o shinjinai yo zettai suki to iwa setai anata no hou kara suki to iwa setai Won't you kiss? suki to iwa setai watashi no me o mite suki to iwa setai Won't you kiss? dakishimete kurete mo tsutawatte konai chanto kotoba de chōdai Won't you kiss? |japonês= 会いたいと言ってるのは 最近 私ばかりじゃない? 何度もしつこいくらい 毎日 あなたが誘って来たのに 輝いてるダイヤモンドは どこかにしまい忘れてるの? ねえ もう一度 思い 出してよ 昔のようにときめきましょう 愛はいつも 慣れて来てしまうもの 時々は確かめないとどこか行っちゃうよ 絶対 好きと言わせたい あなたの方から 好きと言わせたい Won't you kiss? 好きと言わせたい 私のめを見て 好きと言わせたい Won't you kiss? 抱きしめてくれても 伝わって来ない ちゃんと言葉でちょうだい Won't you kiss? よそ向いて放 っておくなら 私も勝手にしちゃうから お互い干渉しない そういうルールもいいかもしれない つい強がって言ってみたけど そんなことはできない ねぇもう少しこっちを 見てよ 胸の奥で叫んでいるのに 愛はやがてバランス崩れるもの 優しさで支 えてないと傾いてしまうよ だから好きと言いなさい 簡単なことでしょ 好きと言いなさい One more kiss 好きと言いなさい 今さらでもいい 好きと言いなさい One more kiss 失いたくない存在だったら もっと気持ちを聞かせて One more kiss ねえ 私だけにずっと言わせるつもり? 同じくらい言ってくれなきゃ愛を信じないよ 絶対 好きと言わせたい あなたの方から 好きと言わせたい Won't you kiss? 好きと言わせたい 私のめを見て 好きと言わせたい Won't you kiss? 抱きしめてくれても 伝わって来ない ちゃんと言葉でちょうだい Won't you kiss? |português= Ultimamente é só eu Quem diz: Eu sinto sua falta, não é? Mais e mais persistentemente Mas você continua me convidando Aquele diamante brilhante Você deixou em algum lugar e esqueceu? Ei, lembre-se mais uma vez Me excita como você costumava O amor é habitual Como coisas para vir Se você não verificar depois de um tempo Isso vai desaparecer Certamente farei você dizer que me ama, você será quem diz isso Diga que me ama, você não vai beijar? Diga que me ama, olhe nos meus olhos Diga que me ama, você não vai beijar? Mesmo que você me abrace, isso não acontece Por favor me dê uma palavra corretamente, você não vai beijar? Se você se afastar e sair sozinho Então eu posso fazer a mesma coisa também Para não interferir um no outro Parece que seria legal se tal regra existisse Eu joguei forte e tentei dizer isso Mas eu não posso fazer uma coisa dessas Ei, por favor, olhe aqui um pouco Mesmo que eu esteja gritando do fundo do meu coração O amor lentamente Não perde o equilíbrio Se não o apoiarmos com gentileza Ele finalmente entrará em colapso Por causa disso, por favor, diga que você me ama, não é simples Por favor, diga que me ama, mais um beijo Por favor, diga que você me ama, tudo bem, embora seja tarde Por favor, diga que me ama, mais um beijo Se não quiser me perder Me deixe sentir mais sobre seus sentimentos, mais um beijo Ei, você está planejando fazer de mim O único que diz isso o tempo todo? Aproximadamente o mesmo Seu amor Se você não disser isso Certamente farei você dizer que me ama, você será quem diz isso Diga que me ama, você não vai beijar? Diga que me ama, olhe nos meus olhos Diga que me ama, você não vai beijar? }} Distribuição de Linhas Galeria Curiosidades * A música tem o mesmo título do álbum japonês. * A música também é chamada de "Won't You Kiss?" * A primeira estrofe da música é cantada pelas 4 primeiras finalistas em ordem: Won Young, Sakura, Yu Ri e Ye Na. ** Cada verso da segunda consiste em basicamente duetos das outras integrantes: Yu Jin (5°) e Nako (6°) no primeiro, Eun Bi (7°) e Hye Won (8°) no segundo, Hitomi (9°) e Chae Won (10°) no terceiro, e Min Ju (11°) e Chae Yeon (12°) no último. ** Na terceira estrofe e pré-refrão, o processo se repete, mas no entanto, os duetos são entre as quatro finalistas. Após o refrão, na 7ª estrofe, o processo continua, levando do 5° ao 8° lugar. Nos duetos da 8ª estrofe, o processo continua no 9° lugar e vai ao 12°, inciando mais uma vez se estendendo por 1°, 2°, 3° e 4° lugar na mesma estrofe, 5°, 6°, 7° e 8° na estrofe seguinte, e do 10° ao 12° lugar nas linhas entre os refrões. No bridge, o 1° e 2° lugar recebem mais um dueto, e por fim, o 3° lugar finaliza a ordem na linha entre refrão, tendo a ordem quebrada por Nako (6° lugar). Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Japonesas Categoria:Suki to Iwasetai